Unexpected
by LoveXPassion
Summary: Based on a True Story- Sakura tells you about her high school life, and how one guy changed her life, for the better...Want to know where the story is from, who is it truly about? Stick all the way through to find out... (please read I suck at summary and I think this will be good!)SasuSaku


_**(A/N- Hey you guys! Long time no see, I started this story because well, it was something I felt like I needed to write about. The pairings are weird but it will all be settled in the end, give a shot okay? Please?)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if I did, well…let me just stop talking.**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Friend**_

_They say High school will be one of the best experiences of your life. Whoever came up with that saying was full of bull shit. I couldn't stand high school, for more reasons than one. I think a good reason as to why I hated it so much was because of me. The only good thing that came out of it was that I found someone to spend the rest of my life with. Well before I spoil the entire story for you, how about I start from the beginning shall we?_

-2010-

I was walking to school one morning, as per usual. Kurenai sensei had a trip planned today so I was looking forward to it. "I wonder how it's going to be." I said to myself. I hated walking down the road to Konoha high, it was long as hell and extremely annoying! But anyway, I finally made it to the entrance and went upstairs and sat in the classroom I was assigned to. I looked out the window and just began to think about everything under the sun. I had felt in a pretty happy mood because well, I had finished talking to my boyfriend Kiba. I had been with him for, around a year at this point, to be honest I don't even remember. Well we were happy I guess. My thoughts got interrupted as soon as I saw who walked into my class. It was this boy I talked to once or twice before. He had very dark eyes and dark hair, and pretty light skin. He seemed like a dark person, but in all honesty, it just made me want to get to know him more. I wanted to talk with him, but I didn't bother getting up because I think he would have gotten weireded out if I started talking to him.

"Good morning everyone!" Said Kurenai sensei. She was always such a happy teacher, I liked her. "We will be leaving shortly, I just need to take attendance and check with the other classes and we will be on our way." She said happily as she began to call out everyone's name.

"Sakura!"

"Here!" I said happily as I raised my hand. The teacher checked my name and I began to look out the window.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea" said a calm voice. The voice intrigued me and I looked to see where it came from. It was that guy I was looking at earlier. "Sasuke.." I said to myself. I just couldn't stop staring at him, and it was at that moment, the thoughts of Kiba began to decrease. I just looked at him, the way he looked intrigued me, the way he talked, looked, sat, everything. I was so zoned out at staring at him that I didn't even notice the time going by.

"Okay class, only a few people are absent but oh well! Let's get going!" Kurenai sensei said happily. We all go out of our seats and began walking out the door. As soon as he left my sight, I ended up trailing off to some unknown world. To be honest, getting there is still a complete blur to me. All I remember is when we were finally seated in this little theater thing, everyone was assigned seats. I was pretty annoyed because I had Lee seating next to me. I sighed in frustration because he always acted stupid around me. But then, I saw Lee get up, at first I was happy, I thought I had a place for my coat but no, another boy sat next to me. I look to see who it was and I couldn't help but get a feeling of warmth.

"HI, I'm Sakura" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, I'm Sasuke.." he said with a faint smile.

"Well tis really nice to meet you, what do you think this play will be about?"

"Something boring most likely" I laughed because at that moment, I noticed he wasn't into theater.

"Well, hopefully it won't be"

"hn, yea"

"So, what class are you in? I only saw you once before and that was freshman year."

"Oh yea, you were that girl, well I'm in the 1 strand."

"Yea, that weirdo was me!" I said laughing awkwardly. The first time I meet him I screamed in his face saying 'Hii I hope we enjoy high school!' Ugh I was such a loser.

He laughed a little and turned to his friend Naruto. He began to talk as I sat there wondering what to do with myself. I was lost in thought once again that I didn't feel someone calling my name. It wasn't until he tapped my shoulder that I looked back.

"huh?"

"Hey earth to Sakura!"

"Yea what is it?"

"Have you met my good friend Sasuke?"

"Yea, I can't miss him; he is sitting right next to me."

"Okay smart ass, well why don't you guys talk" And once he said that, I stared at him and he stared at him, we both laughed a little.

"Well what would we talk about, I just meet the guy." I said trying not to show that I was nervous.

"What music do you like?" He asked bluntly.

I thought carefully, I didn't want to say anything that he didn't like and then have him not want to talk to me. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my head. "I listen to almost everything, like rock for instance."

"hn, that's cool, I listen to rock also."

At that moment I thought to myself, mission accomplished. "That's awesome!"

"Yea, have you heard of avenged seven fold?"

"N-no, but you can show me a song or something sometime if you want"

"Okay I guess"

"So-" Before the conversation could continue, Kurenai sensei came down the aisle telling everyone to shush since the play was about to start.

To be honest, I couldn't care less about the play, I don't even remember what happened init, all I remember is having him sit next to me the entire time. Once the play finished we all had to head home. It was late, and I remember, Sasuke, Naruto, and I were walking together to the bus stop.

"Hey does anyone need to go to the store real quick?"

"I do I left my-"

"Well come on then!" I grabbed his arm and ran with him to the store. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just did it, and you know, I don't regret it, not one bit. We took the bus home, and we said our good byes. It was around 9 pm once I got home, and I remember diving into my bed and just thinking about how much fun I had. And it was at that moment I remembered I had to text Kiba. I had totally forgotten he existed.

'_Hey how was the trip'_

'_It was, fun'_

'_Oh, what happened?'_

'_Just hanged with friends and what not..'_

'_Oh and who may that be?'_

'_I meet this kid named Sasuke and-'_

'_Who's that?'_

'_Just a friend'_

'_Uh-huh'_

'_Look what ever, I'm tired, I'll talk to you later okay'_

'_k'_

I ignored him the entire night and just went to school, I couldn't help but find myself looking for Sasuke. I kept looking and looking until I finally saw him coming from down the hall. I sat down, trying to act cool and collective. But as soon as he came and leaned on the lockers I couldn't help but embarrass myself.

"Good morning!" I said rather loudly.

"Good morning"

"How are you, how is everything? It's pretty chilly don't you think?" I said laughing nervously.

"Uh yea I guess"

"hehe" I laughed trying to hide my embarrassment. Naruto came from down the hall and greeted Sasuke and I. I watched as he interacted with Naruto, and I couldn't help but smile when he smiled. As the days went on, it all kept repeating. I would see Sasuke, Kiba would disappear from the face of the earth, I felt a happiness with Sasuke. I didn't understand why though. A few days passed and Sasuke and I had taken the bus together. I decided I would walk with him home since he lived way closer than I did.

"Ahh I'm so tired!"

"You're telling me? My parents have me going back and forth all the time"

"Really? But why?"

"To go the store and other crap"

"Ahh, well Sasuke umm"

"hn? What is it?"

"If you want to talk or anything here is my number" I said without hesitating, not even thinking about how Kiba would take it, and to be honest, I didn't care the slightest.

"Oh okay, thanks I guess I'll call you sometime."

"Also, I put my IM on it, so you can IM me sometime, IM me sometime tonight so we can talk kay?"

"Sure, its Friday I don't see why not"

"Okay awesome! Talk to you then"

"hn" He walked to his house, and I walked back to the bus. I couldn't believe I did that, but in all honesty I felt extremely happy I did. I ended up going home waiting for Sasuke to log in. I was so excited it was unbearable. Every time I heard the Bing of someone signing it, I checked to see if it was his name, and I would get pretty sad if it wasn't. It wasn't until it hit 9 that he signed on. I was worried that if I IM'd him first he would think I'm weird. But I sucked it up and just went well, went for it. We ended up talking for a while, and to be honest, I kind of forgot Kiba even existed. As the time went on, Sasuke and I's bond just started to become stronger. I don't know why but every time I was with him, I felt as if something in me, something that has always been empty was being filled once again.

Since Sasuke was starting to become someone very important to me, I decided to introduce him to one of my close friends. Her name is Tenten; she has beautiful light brown hair, that was always in two buns. She had nice light brown eyes, to be honest, I envied her a lot. Well once I introduced the two, I failed to see that I was the one in a relationship, and both Tenten and Sasuke were single. Knowing that I had feelings growing for Sasuke, I had try to let it go because I knew I couldn't, nor wasn't supposed to have him.

As the month progressed, Tenten ran up to me one day and asked me to talk to her. Of course I wasn't going to say no.

"Hey Sakura, I noticed something"

"What is it Tenten?"

"Well every time Sasuke looks at me, he seems to blush a lot"

"H-he does? "I couldn't help but gain this little form of jealousy.

"Yea do you think he likes me?" Once she asked those words, I thought the same question to myself. Did he like her?

"I, I don't know, do you want me to ask?"

"Yea will you?"

"Sure but um, how do you feel about him?" I winced once I asked those words, a part of me was afraid to know the truth.

"Well, he is really cute, and nice, I think I do, I don't really know him yet."

"Well Okay, I'll go ask okay?"

"Okay let me know!"

I walked to Sasuke, I was afraid of what I might hear, but I had no reason to feel the way I was feeling. I-its not like he was my boyfriend, or if I liked him or anything right. I saw him.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"Nothing um, can I ask you something, and be honest with me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you like Tenten?"

He looked at and I looked at him. "Yea I think so, I think I do.."

"O-Oh I see.." I felt like my heart was slowly being torn apart. I held back the tears and smiled. "O-okay!"

"Does she like me too?"

"Well I don't know" I laughed out loud. "I was just curious and all since you blush around her a lot. Haha"

"Oh! Okay, well see you"

"Yea see you"

I went back to Tenten, and I was afraid to say anything. They were both single, why shouldn't I let them be together and become happy. Why should I take this away from them? As selfish as this sounds, I just didn't want him to have feelings for anyone but me..

"Hey Tenten, I asked."

"And what he say?"

"No, I mean he does just blush a lot"

"Oh, okay, well maybe" she laughed. We continued the day as if nothing had happened. I didn't know why I said they didn't like each other. But something in me, just didn't want that to happen, I didn't want them to be together. But despite my feelings, we just continued hanging out, as if nothing was wrong.

It was December now and I had invited Sasuke over. To be honest, I was incredibly nervous about it, but excited at the same time. Something had told me not to let Kiba know I had him coming over. He called me and told me to meet him at the train, and well I did. Okay so I ran, can you blame me? I meet up with him and we hugged each other and went back to my place. It was a little awkward at first due to the fact my parents weren't home. So it was just us, alone, in the house. I had asked him to help me with the Christmas tree, at first it was innocent, but then, we couldn't help but begin to flirt with one another. It was cute and funny, I remember it like it was yesterday. We started playing around the tree while putting the things up and before we knew it, when Sasuke tried to just grab my hair, he ended up having both hands grab my breast and lift them up. We stood there for about a couple of seconds.

"Uhh…"

"…"

"Ahhh!" I turned away.

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't mean to do that!"

I began to laugh and I looked at him. "Stop lying, you just wanted to touch me, its okay to admit it, I understand" I said teasingly.

"Shut up!" His face became red.

"See you know you want me" I said in a joking matter.

"that's it!" He yelled and he began to chase me all around the house. I smile at that now, it was such a accident and we were both so embarrassed. We ended up having fun and playing around the whole time. Once my parents got home we calmed down. I introduced him to my parents and they liked him very much.

We were both sitting in the living room on the couch, just talking. Then something just arose in me to ask him a rather personal question.

"Hey Sasuke"

"hn? What is it?"

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" That's when the silence began. But I wanted to know the answer to his question. So I stared at him in the eyes as he tried to ignore my gaze. "Well?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do" I said while staring at him with big green eyes.

"Why?"

"Come on! We are friends just tell me!"

"Fine, you just can't tell anyone okay?" he said

"I won't"

"Pinky promise?" He brought out his pinky and I looked at it for a second. This is usually such a childish gesture but, it was something, something more meaning full, to the both of us, that I couldn't help but smile at him. I wrapped my pinky around his and I felt my face grow hot.

"I Pinky promise"

He sighed in defeat and I saw red come upon his face. "No I never kissed a girl before" what happened right after that was a squeal that could be heard from miles away. I tackled him on the couch.

"Oh my! That is toooo cuteee!" He looked at me, and blushed.

"H-how is that cute?"

"I-it just is, I find you really cute and adorable." As I was on top of him, I felt my face heat up, and I looked down on his lips, something inside of me, made me want to do it so mad, but I didn't feel like I should. He looked at my lips and I knew we had the same thought. And it was at that point that I remembered I was with Kiba. I got off of him and started to laugh. I could of sworn I saw a little disappointment in his eyes, but also a sense of relief. He knew I was with Kiba, I think he wanted to respect me or something like that.

But to be honest with you, I couldn't help myself, I kept getting closer and closer to kissing him, I wanted to really bad. But the only reaction I got was him keeping his hands on his lap, and shifting in his seat uncontrollably. It was getting near 8, and he had to start heading back to his place. I gathered his things and walked him to the door, I hugged him and said bye. I watched as he was leaving and then I caught myself. I couldn't stop staring at him. But once I noticed what I was doing, I didn't want to stop.

A few days passed, and Sasuke and I were still the friends we were. No weird-ness or anything. Just happy friends. I said good bye to him as we went to class. I sat down next to my friend Tenten.

"Hey!"

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm alright, just bored out of my mind you know?"

"Yea I get you, so how are things, and how is Sasuke?"

Now may I point out, being young and as naïve as I was, I didn't comprehend why she would ask about him, I just thought since we were all friends, it was an innocent gesture.

I told her how we hanged out at my house the other day, but as I talked to she sensed something. "Sakura"

"Hm, yea?"

"Is there something you want to say?"

"I-uh"

"You hiding something aren't you, what happened on Saturday?"

"N-Nothing really just uh- never mind!"

"No! Tell me!"

I sighed and looked at her. "Do you promise not to tell anyone, and make sure not to tell Sasuke I told you?"

"Yes! Yes now spill!"

"Well I asked Sasuke, if he ever had his first kiss before"

"And what he say?"

"Well he uh…" I began blushing and she noticed, and it was that moment that her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness he never did?"

"No he didn't, isn't that adorable?"

"Yes it is!"

I began writing on the board and Tenten looked at me and I noticed a sudden change in her eyes. "Why don't you give him his first kiss?" She asked me. I looked at her with the redess face in the world.

"M-Me?!"

"Yes you, you know if he was to get it from anyone. He would want it from you."

"But, why me?" I asked. I knew Tenten had feelings for him, but I was in a relationship, and even though it pains me to say this, I didn't understand why she wouldn't take the opportunity to do it. "What about you do it?"

"Sakura, Sasuke likes you, and he would like it from you, why don't you do it?"

"S-Sasuke doesn't like me where friends"

"Uh-huh, sure, just give it a shot why don't you?"

"Y-you think I should?"

"Yea why not?"

"You know what, sure, I'll do it today, and I'll let you know what happens okay."

She smiled at me, "Alright!"

The class went on and I found myself wondering how I was going to do this, on top of that, I was worried. What if he didn't want to kiss me? What if he pushed me away or yelled at me. Even worse, what if this ruined our friendship? Was that a risk I was willing to take? The sad part is, Kiba hardly came in my head when I made my decision.

_**What do you guys think of it, I know it's really long, but I hope you like it. Just keep reading okay, please, and leave reviews and tell me what you think of Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten? DO you sence a love triangle? **_

_**Fefe D.**_


End file.
